Adam de Beaumont II
Adam de Beaumont II is the middle child of King Benjamin and Queen Mal. He is also captain of Auradon Prep's Tourney team captain. Category:Francesca14601's Shows Category:Characters Category:Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours Biography Early Life Personality At first glance, Adam seems like an arrogant athlete and a ladies man. However, he is much more than a stereotypical jock. He loves sports and enjoys spending time with the school's Tourney team. Like his parents, he is a natural leader and always find a way to support his teammates. Underneath his confident and outgoing personality hides his insecurities. At 14, Adam started to question his sexual orientation, and one year later, he finally came to the realization that he is attracted to males. Throughout his questioning process, he grew quiet and almost quit sports due to the fear that his teammates would find out. He would often recur to the Internet and talk to other gay teens, which unknowingly, one of them was actually Danny. After several chats with different users, Adam came into terms with himself and started to return to his old life, while also hiding his sexuality. For 2 years, he dated several girls, but he was never truly interested in them. He hated breaking their hearts, and he specifically hated the fact that he had to do that in order to hide himself. Physical Appearance Relationships Familial * King Benjamin: Ben is Adam's father. * Queen Mal: Mal is Adam's mother. * Leo de Beaumont: Adam's older brother. * Lily de Beaumont: Adam's younger sister. Romantic * Danny Grimm: Even though the two grew up together, they were distant. Adam is the top athlete, while Danny is the boy from science club. Their paths rarely crossed except in events which involved their parents. They both had a close relationship with Lily - Adam being her brother and Danny being her best friend. Adam had come in terms with his sexuality for a long time, but he was afraid to come out. He pretended to be the stereotypical jock and dated several girls, but he never truly had any feelings for them. Danny was the first person who he had truly felt something real. Friendship * Loretta Murphy: Loretta was Adam's girlfriend for 3 months. When Loretta first met Adam, she didn't have any romantic interest on him, but after a month knowing him, she started to develop feelings for him and they became a couple. Even though their relationship didn't last long, Loretta was the only girl that truly understood Adam. Adam admitted that Loretta was the only girl that he ever felt comfortable with. However, Loretta knew that he wasn't truly happy with her, nor with any girl. She figured out that Adam was gay. Loretta broke up with Adam, even though Adam wanted to stay with her. She told him that they both knew they'd end up hurt if they continue the relationship, and that she wanted Adam to be free and happy. They remained good friends afterwards. Loretta strongly supported Adam and always encouraged him to be true to his own feelings. Trivia * His username is Red_Hawk. Red is his favorite color and hawk is his favorite animal.